Clashing Souls
by InfinityClash
Summary: ¿Que pensarían si los seres sobrenaturales a los que tememos en verdad toman nuestra forma como humanos? Ya sean seres buenos o seres peligrosos en algún momento les ocurre lo que le pasa al ser humano todos los días: se aburre de su vida y busca un poco de diversión.


"Lo sobrenatural es lo natural pero aun no comprendido" ~ Elbert Hubbart.

**_Punto de vista de Edward/Dios_**

-Que ironía que un ser que represente todo lo puro en el universo sienta algo tan negativo como la envidia y luego sobre algo que el mismo creo… ok tengo que dejar de hablar en tercera persona-

"Adelante"  
"Buenos días padre"- Decía Castiel con una sonrisa- "¿Me mandaste hablar?"  
-Castiel, el ángel mas simpático y de confianza que pueda haber entre todos los ángeles, aunque su luminosidad era la mas diferente a los demás ángeles, también era la mas radiante entre ellos-  
"Si hijo mío, pero aquí no, ¿por que no vamos a un lugar un poco mas apropiado para charlar?"-Intente esconder un poco mi emoción-

-Nos dirigimos al lugar mas tranquilo posible aquí donde los humanos llaman "El Cielo", aunque nosotros lo llamamos el "Santuario". Pero no es como imaginan los humanos que esta hecho de nubes comestibles y unicornios parlantes, eso solo es 15% del Santuario, debo admitir lo hice parecer a las construcciones de piedra de la edad media y claro no hacen falta las nubes. Y este lugar no se encuentra en la misma dimensión que la de los humanos, pero en una donde puedo vigilar a los humanos y no ellos a mi -

"¿A donde vamos padre?" –Hablo Castiel-  
"Pues puedes mirar hacia adelante y ver por ti mismo"-Apunte hacia delante - "Wow, ha sido demasiado tiempo desde que vengo aquí de nuevo"-Dijo Castiel- "¿De que querías hablar padre?"  
"Castiel… -Solté un suspiro "¿No te… aburres de la misma vida todos los días?"  
"¿Aburrirme? Supongo que es casi siempre la misma rutina todos los días, pero no lo tanto para llegar a aburrirme de esta vida, ¿Por qué lo preguntas padre?"  
"Yo he vivido una vida muy larga Castiel, desde que cree la Tierra y todos sus habitantes me asegure de hacer a cada humano especial y único, y conforme fue pasando el tiempo me di cuenta que no solo hice únicos a ellos, sino cada día de sus vidas."-Note que mi tono cambio involuntariamente- "Lo cual me hizo llegar a tener envidia de ellos, y fue pasando mas y mas el tiempo hasta que se me ocurrió una idea, la cual es la razón que te mande hablar.  
"¿Y cual es esa razón padre?-Pude oír la confusión en su voz -  
-Sonreí-"Para decirte que bajare a la Tierra."  
"¡¿Qué!?, ¡Padre! ¿¡De que habla?! Usted no puedes bajar a la tierra! ¡Los humanos no están listos y usted puede pasar peligro, aparte, no sabe como es allá abajo!  
"¿De que hablas?, ¡Yo la hice!"-No pude evitar burlarme-  
"Pero aun así Padre, no creo que debería ir a la Tierra, es muy peligrosa, los Humanos no comprenderían, también…"  
"Puedes venir conmigo también Castiel"  
"¿¡Enserio!? ¿Puedo?"-Exclamo Castiel-  
"Claro, no veo por qué no, aparte pensaba en decirte que me acompañaras, pero bueno ¿Creo que deberíamos ir a preparar nuestros cuerpos humanos no crees?"

-Nos dirigimos a la Zona de Origen, donde los almas de humanos fallecidas reciben nuevas vidas si ellos desean reencarnar, pero esta vez se usaría para crear contenedores humanos-

"Bueno, ¿gustas iniciar tu primero?"-Señale hacia el estanque-  
-La zona de origen tenia apariencia de un Jardín, con un estanque en medio del Jardín con el agua mas clara que podría existir, hacer un cuerpo consistía de fases: Visualizar el cuerpo que quieres, Visualizar que tu cuerpo se transforma en ese, Aceptar tu nuevo cuerpo y finalmente nombrarlo-  
"Bueno, ¿Qué tal me veo, cree que esta bien, no lo deforme de algún lado?"  
-El cuerpo de Castiel era de un Joven de 15 años, con una complexión media atlética y una altura de 1.75m, también tenia ojos color café y pelo negro despeinado y usaba una camisa y pantalón azul-  
"Hola es un gusto conocerlo, mi nombre es Nathaniel Kennedy"-Dijo el ángel soltando una pequeña risa-

"Ahora es mi turno"-Decidí también tomar la apariencia de 15 años pero de estatura de 1.65m con complexión delgada y pelo semi-corto color negro con copete y ojos color café y llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul y playera negra-  
"Es un gusto conocerte Nathaniel, mi nombre es Edward, Edward Sanctus, pero oye, creo que deberíamos de empezar a llamarnos así uno al otro para irnos acostumbrando no crees Nathaniel?"-Me sentí feliz por un cambio -  
"Emm, claro Padr.. digo, Edward"-Decía Nathaniel- "Pero, ¿Cómo regresaremos a nuestras formas originales? No creo que planee quedarse así por el resto de la duración del contenedor ¿no?"

"Ha ha, no claro que no Nathaniel, para eso, tenemos esto"-Arremangue la manga de mi camisa y revele mi marca, la cual era un corazón blanco atravesado por una espada - "Esta marca al enfocar todo tu ser brillara, y te revertirá a tu forma original, y para volver a la forma humana, solo es necesario pensar en volverte humano de nuevo."  
"Pero, ¿mi marca donde esta?"  
–Me dio un poco de risa que se estuviera buscando como un perrito persiguiendo su cola-  
"Detrás de tu hombro derecho, tu marca es el emblema de los ángeles"-Indiqué apuntando hacia su brazo -"Bueno, creo que es hora de que partamos, ¿No crees?"  
"De acuerdo, lo admito estoy un poco nervioso, recuerda que nunca he bajado a la tierra como los demás ángeles pero aun así me siento ansioso por ir ya."-Nathaniel comentaba-

-Nos dirigimos a la "Zona Zero", donde los humanos son llevados a la tierra después de que se elija su ubicación el alma es llevado a la matriz de una mujer para ser renacido. La Zona Zero es un agujero, en el cual un alma literalmente se lanza al vacio y cae en un portal, el cual es el que lo transporta, pero nosotros seriamos llevados ya en nuestras formas actuales y no por renacimiento. -

"De acuerdo pondré la ubicación, ¿No se te olvida nada Nathaniel?"  
"¿¡TENIAMOS QUE LLEVAR ALGO?! ¡No sabía! ¿Que tengo que llevar ropa, agua, comida?"  
"Ha Ha, calma Nathan, estaba bromeando"-No pude evitar reírme-"Yo llevo mas que suficiente dinero para cualquier cosa necesaria, si quisiéramos podríamos comprar el océano atlántico."  
"Hmpf, no da risa, sabe muy bien que estoy nervioso" –Note inmediatamente que Nathaniel fingía estar molesto, lo puedo leer como un libro-  
"Anda solo es juego"-Le di una palmada en la espalda- Ahora vámonos quiero llegar antes de que se haga nooocheee!?-No note que tumbe a Nathaniel por el agujero-  
"¡Nathaniel! ¡Rayos, se me olvido decirle como liberar sus alas! No te preocupes ¡Allí Voy!" –Y al decir eso, me lancé al vacio-

**_Punto de vista de Nathaniel/Castiel_**

-Estaba cayendo, cayendo, cayendo…. ¡Y NO SABIA COMO SACAR MIS MALDITAS ALAS!  
Edward, aunque seas mi padre y te adore, me las pagaras-  
"¡Nathaniel!" –Oí a Edward gritar mi nombre-  
"¡Edward! ¡¿Qué hago, como libero mis alas?!"  
"¡Es fácil, piensa en volar!"-Apenas lo pude oír por el sonido del viento-

"De acuerdo, pensar en volar, pensar en volar, pensar en volar…"-Mire hacia abajo y veía que el suelo se acercaba-"¡PENSAR EN VOLAR, PENSAR EN VOLAR, PENSAR EN VOLAR!"-Con ese ultimo grito logre liberarlas, me encantaba ese sentimiento mi primera vez volando. En eso oí a Edward hablarme-  
"Nathaniel sígueme, iremos al lugar donde te había comentado"  
-Lo empecé a seguir, pero no pude evitar admirar las alas de el, no eran alas como las de los demás ángeles. Estas eran hechas de luz, la luminosidad que emitían era una belleza para cualquier ángel-"¿Y a donde iremos?"  
"Siempre hubo un lugar al cual ansiaba ir, un lugar donde lo sofisticado y clásico aun no se pierde."-Edward decía-  
"¿Y donde es ese lugar?"-Estaba absolutamente curioso-  
"Castiel, nos dirigimos a Inglaterra." –Dijo Edward con una sonrisa en la cara-  
-No sabia como era, pero aun así estaba mas que ansioso por verlo. Llegamos en unos cuantos minutos, al verlo me emocione inmediatamente y ayude a Edward a buscar un lugar donde podíamos aterrizar sin que nadie nos viera-  
"Mira, un lugar detrás de ese edificio" –Apunte hacia el edificio que parecía de trabajo laboral humano. Aterrizamos allí sin que nadie nos viera, porque a pesar de que no se mucho sobre los humanos, yo se que no es normal ver personas con alas casualmente aterrizando detrás de unos edificios-  
"Bueno, ya estamos aquí ¿Ahora que hacemos?"  
"Nathaniel, ¿Tu crees que cruzamos una dimensión, caímos del cielo, pasamos tiempo buscando un lugar para aterrizar solo para al final no saber que hacer? Pues haremos lo que los humanos hacen al visitar un lugar."-Edward decía dejándome en suspenso-  
"¿Lo cual es…?"-Era tal vez el tipo mas curioso en ese momento-  
"¡A PASEAR! Pero espera, primero necesitamos una cámara."-Edward exclamo-  
"¿Para que sirve?"  
"La quiero para tomar recuerdos, no pienso que al terminar estas vacaciones sin tener al menos recuerdos"-Edward hablo-  
-Me empezó a empujar- "Edward, ¿A donde vamos?"  
"Iremos a un lugar donde se consiguen recursos y objetos de entretenimiento humano, o como lo llaman aquí, una "tienda"."-Edward decía haciendo una seña al final-  
"De acuerdo" –Voltee de reojo y logre ver una sombra de alguien asomándose a vernos-  
"¿Pero que?"-Pero para cuando voltee a ver completamente ya no estaba-"Que extraño… creí haber visto una sombra de alguien"  
"De seguro solo son tus nervios Nathaniel, ahora vamos antes de que perdamos mas tiempo"

-Fuimos a la tal "tienda" y compramos la tal cámara, y visitamos bastantes lugares muy bellos y como Edward quería, nos tomamos muchas fotos con casi todo lo que veíamos, hasta nos tomamos fotos con los guardianes humanos de la tal gobernante de este lugar, extrañamente sus guardianes eran tan quietos y silenciosos como un estatua y sus ojos tan…. sin vida. Era algo extraño, pero no le puse mucha atención y después de terminar de recorrer este lugar teníamos demasiada hambre y después de preguntar a varias personas donde podíamos conseguir alimentos me acerque a preguntarle a un joven que aparentaba nuestra edad-  
"Emm… buenas tardes. ¿No sabe usted donde se puede conseguir alimento?"-Era la primera vez que me sentía nervioso hablándole a alguien mas-  
"Hehehe, eres tal vez el único joven de aquí que habla tan formal. Claro si quieres puedo llevar a ti y a tu amigo a un Café que sirve muy rica comida"-El joven hablo-  
-El joven nos llevo a el Café y durante el camino platicamos el y yo muy a gusto y nos conocimos mas, pero Edward estaba incómodamente silencioso-  
"Bueno hemos llegado, y como yo también tengo hambre les invitare la comida."-Dijo el joven-  
"Muchas gracias errm… ¿Cuál era tu nombre?"  
"Mi nombre es Alexiel Lucifenian, es un gusto conocerlos. ¿Y cuales son sus nombres?"-Pregunto Alexiel-  
"Mi nombre es Nathaniel Kennedy, es un placer. Em Edward, ¿No te presentaras?  
"Perdón, me llamo Edward Sanctus"-Dijo Edward en un tono indiferente-  
"Oye Nathaniel, ¿Porque no vas y consigues la comida mientras Edward y yo nos conocemos un poco mas?"-Dijo Alexiel entregándome un billete de dinero humano-  
"Claro pero, ¿Que tengo que decir?"  
"Solo mira el menú y elige lo que se te haga mas apetecible para todos"-Dijo Alexiel  
"De acuerdo" –Y con eso me dirigí a conseguir los alimentos-

**_Punto de vista de Edward/Dios_**

-Lo miraba y simplemente no podía creer lo que veía, tenerlo frente a mi y entre todos estos humanos. Pero actúa de una manera tan humana que ni Castiel debe de notar quien es. Claro tomar una forma humana es listo, pero para que lo haría es la pregunta. Se puso cómodo en la silla y me pregunto: -  
"Valla, si que es extraño verte a ti aquí, Padre."- dijo "Alexiel"  
"Lo mismo estaba por decir yo… Lucifer."

**_Nota de autor_**_: Este es el primer fanfic que subo y estoy muy feliz de que decidí subirlo y sería bueno mencionar que esta historia es inspirada en dos amigos míos a los cuales mis amigos y yo decimos que harían bonita pareja juntos. Pero solo quiero dejar claro que este fanfic no intenta insultar ninguna deidad o religión, solo que llamamos a uno de los dos Dios y de allí nos surgió la idea de llamarlo Dios en esta historia. Bueno, solo queda decir que espero que les guste esta historia y que me encantaría recibir críticas. Gracias por leer.  
_


End file.
